


Small Talk

by targaryens



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-09
Updated: 2013-04-09
Packaged: 2017-12-08 00:18:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/754762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/targaryens/pseuds/targaryens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little something I wrote. :3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Small Talk

“Lady Arya.” A soft voice came behind her, Arya turned to face Willow bowing.

“How many times do I have to say, Willow? I am no lady, so there is no need to bow.”

“Well, I am not going to argue with you about that, but, um…” The young girl looked around and whispered. “As the Lady Sansa is to be properly crowned the queen in the North, I wonder, could my sister and I have new gowns? We don’t want anything expensive, we just want to look pretty, you know, half of Westeros is going to be here. Some say even the Dragon Queen!” Arya smiled.

“Of course you can have a new gown. You should have said this before, the coronation is tomorrow.” Willow stared at her feet. “Not to worry, we will find a way.”

“And what will you be wearing?”

“Oh, I know nothing about gowns. That’s on Sansa.” Willow noticed Gendry walking behind Arya with a smirk on his face.

“Arry in a gown.” Arya closed her eyes for a second and smiled as if she knew who it was before even turning around. “It’s been a long time.” She punched his left shoulder.

“Even you will have new clothes, stupid. Daenerys is coming.”

“Do I have to change my clothes for her?”

“Well, would you like to stand before a queen dressed as a dirty blacksmith?”

“You never complained before.” Another punch.

“Gendry.”

“As m’lady commands.”

“Good.” Arya turned to Willow. “Tell Jeyne that you both will have new gowns by the end of the day. I have to go see Bran now.” She walked away and soon was gone from their sight.

“She’s so very beautiful.” Willow said.

“Yes, she is.” Gendry immediately answered. Willow looked at him and his face turned red. “I mean, some may say so.” His voice was dull, but Willow knew better.

“It will never be, you know.”

“What?”

“You and her. She is a highborn, she will always be, no matter what.” Willow left knowing her words would hurt Gendry. It was no secret his feelings towards Arya had changed since the war ended. They were once friends, but now there was something else there, something they both tried to ignore. Willow found it sweet at first, but now just the thought of them together annoyed her. _They should just sit and talk about their feelings_. Willow thought. _They’re so stupid_.


End file.
